Flames of Rebellion
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: After the death of Soundwaves mate and the kidnapping of his sparkling, Megatrons has had enough. His patience has run out, and he won't tolerate it any longer. His friend Orion Pax will get him into a meeting with the Council... But when things don't go as planned, Megatron takes matters into his own servos. The sparks have become flames of rebellion. *Sequal 2 Sparking Rebellion*


Megatronous couldn't say that he didn't understand why Soundwave refused to accompany him on his first meeting with the High Council. Orion sat beside him, idly flipping through datapads, humming and huffing at intervals in approval of whatever he was reading.

"Orion. When I do meet with the Council, I want to be announced as Megatron. Megatronous is a bit too long for the political side of things." The silver gladiator stated, the younger clerk looking up at him in interest before nodding in agreement. "It would definitely make things easier for you." He responded. "Megatronou-Megatron. What do we do if we are not admitted?" He questioned, frowning up at the mech that had become a mentor.

Frowning at the thought, Megatron allowed a smile to curl the corners of his lip components upwards. He had to say that the fretful way Orion was speaking was nearly… Endearing. "Then we will come back. Until they do give us admittance." He responded, glancing at the smaller mech. "Repetition, Orion, is key." He added.

Orion looked serious, as if he was filing away that statement for future use before speaking up again. "How is Soundwave doing?" He asked in a sad tone.

Megatron's smile faded. "As best as can be hoped. He wants to find his sparkling, and the law enforcement is doing very little about it." He responded in an angry tone, shifting in his seat beside the young Iaconian.

Orion studied the silver mech beside him, thinking on how he had first come to be an accomplice in Megatron's dealings… He had studied the past of Cybertron with great interest, but the more he had learned, the more concerned he had been for the present day of Cybertron as well as it's future. He had become inspired with Megatron's words and his passion to create an equality of Cybertron… They had begun to work side by side, Megatron being the head and spokesperson of their cause, and Orion was the ambassador that got them into high places.

Things hadn't been making much headway until the incident involving Soundwave's family had arisen… The offlining of the visored mech's mate, and the disappearance of his sparkling had only fueled the flames of their cause, making them more determined to put an end to the cruelty of the upper castes.

And that was just the beginning… They were turned away, again and again, with Orion slowly losing hope that they would ever be given a hearing, but the determination of Megatron kept them going back again and again until they were finally admitted…

Orion was in awe as he stood in the presence of the high council, behind Megatron, listening to the speech of his mentor with all attentiveness and the passion that Megatron had ignited in his spark.

"I call for all of Cybertron to come together, as _One!_ Equality for all! Void of the castes that have enslaved us to this cycle!" Megatron cried, making a dramatic gesture to the large windows that overlooked Cybertron and it's citizens. "I ask for equality… A _just_ system where Cybertronians can live as Cybertronians!"

The small, blue and red bot looked around in interest, up at the faceplates of the High Council before turning his attention back to Megatron.

"I propose that the only way to gain a free Cybertron, is to rid ourselves of the shackle of the Guard!" Megatron shouted, his voice ringing powerfully through the room. "To throw off their chains and rid ourselves of the destructive nature! To rise, and stand together as one, and take down the very Guard that enslaves us, when they swore to protect us!"

Orion felt cold fear rise up and wrap it's fingers around his spark… Rise up? Was Megatron urging the High Council of a need to _overthrow_ the Guard? He was shocked… He hadn't thought Megatron would've wanted violence! Violence wouldn't fix their world… Only corrupt it further!

"I. I, Megatron, declare that I should be named the next Prime! To fully bring equality to Cybertron!"

Without even thinking, Orion found himself speaking in a clear voice. "Violence isn't the answer." He stated, and all of those present turned to look at him. "To truly bring peace to our world, is to care enough to create equality in a peaceful way." Seeing the interest in the optics of the Council, Orion felt encouraged and continued. "Justice isn't brought forth by violence! Only corruption and further destruction will come at the spilling of energon!"

Having totally forgotten about Megatron's presence, Orion stood before the council in an attempt to make them see just how he saw. "Cyberton's corruption will only bring violence, which is why the need has arisen for us to bring justice to it's citizens. To create a world where all may stand on equal footing! Where our sparklings can grow without the fear of being delivered within the lower castes! Where a cybertronian is a cybertronian, regardless of it's lineage and caste! Where we are all the _same_!"

Several joors passed as the young mech swayed the hearts and minds of the Council, and Orion stopped when he suddenly realized what he was doing. His optics fell on Megatron, who was watching him with an expression of hatred and bitter resentment, the tall gladiator turning away and leaving the High Council.

"I will restore Cybertron how I see fit!" Megatron's voice carried back to the youthful Iaconian mech, who stood stalk still in shock.

Soundwave, who had been monitoring the goings on felt betrayal wash over his spark at Orion… How dare that young mech destroy his chance of having justice and maybe saving his sparkling? How _dare_ Orion Pax ruin the eons of work that Megatronous had put into his cause?

Feeling nothing but spite rise up in him, Soundwave met Megatron outside the Council Hall, caught off guard by the blood red of the bigger mech's optics.

"Soundwave. Gather those that have followed me. We will cleanse Cybertron ourselves." He hissed, the tall mech nodding and vanishing.

"Orion Pax will regret this." Megatron hissed.


End file.
